Perfección de sangre
by SamoraFinales
Summary: Solo puedo pensar en con quien tendré que pasar toda la eternidad, aunque claro esto le valió madre a Umbrige que solo paso al lado izquierdo de nosotros, y dijo. - No se vallan a sus asientos, niños. Que tendré que hacer un anuncio muy importante, especialmente para usted señorita Granger- Dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa falsa que tiene siempre...- Fic alterno al 5to libro
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1:**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hey Mione, como estas?- Me pregunto Ron con la boca llena, apenas baje a desayunar.

- Bien Ron, sabes donde esta Harry?- Le pregunte, aunque estaba de mal humor, al ser hoy el examen de inicio de curso de pociones , y como siempre Snape me pondria un "Supera las espectativas"

- Mmm no lo se, pero cuentame que tal tus vacaciones con tus padres?-

- Muy bien Ron, fuimos a las montañas del estan al norte- Respondi ya de un mejor humor, la verdad me dejo de gustar Ron apenas me di cuenta de lo estupido que era, pero igual seguimos siendo amigos- Y dime Ginny se quedara definitivamente en Rumania con Bill?

- Pues si estudiara allá y vivirá con Bill y Fleur en vacaciones, siempre le está mandando cartas a mamá preguntando como estamos. Mira allí viene Harry- Me contesto con un tono neutral. Al parecer la ida repentina de Ginny a Rumania lo habia derrumbado, pero el saber que estaba bien viviendo con Bill y Fleur lo habia reconfortado un poco -

- Mione, Ron miren esto- menciono un muy agitado Harry sacando del bolsillo de su tunica el diario "El Profeta". En el cual el anuncio del día dejo a Ron con la boca abierta llena de comida, y a mi me dejo en un shok total.

_"Dolores Umbrige sera la nueva directora del colegio Howarts de magia y hechizeria. Pero eso no es todo queridos lectores, tambien se aplicara en nuestro sector de gran bretaña, la nueva ley de perfeccion de sangre . En el cual se le tendra que asignar como una "pareja" a una persona que provenga de origenes muggles junto con otra que venga de un padre o madre muggle o un padre o madre mago/a. Aun que tambien pueden estar algunas parejas asignada, si una de las partes proviene de un padre o madre muggle y una madre o padre mago/a, junto con una pareja de padres completamente de sangre magica, esta clausula epecial se aplicará según el caso de la persona "_

_"Las parejas sera colocadas apartir de los 14 años o más. En las escuelas tambien se hará publica esta información"_

_"Estas parejas deberan permanecer siempre juntas siempre, ya sea tengan esa 'quimica' o no , pero por dado hecho se les esscojera la pareja mas compatible posible"_

_"Rita Skeeter."_

Solo puedo pensar en con quien tendré que pasar toda la eternidad, aunque claro esto le valió madre a Umbrige que solo paso al lado izquierdo de nosotros, y dijo.

- No se vallan a sus asientos, niños. Que tendré que hacer un anuncio muy importante, especialmente para usted señorita Granger- Dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa falsa que tiene siempre.

Seguramente daría los nombres de todas las parejas de 14 en adelante. Y lo único que podía hacer era prepararme mentalmente para saber el nombre de con quien tendría que compartir mi vida, todo esto esta siendo pensado mientras me encamino hacía mi mesa para el T.I.M.O, que la verdad ya no me importaba tanto aprobar.

- Bien niños, antes de empezar les quiero decir algo que algunos tal vez ya saben- Dijo con esa insufrible voz de chicharra.

* * *

**Hey hola cualquier duda o opinión del fic me la pueden poner en los comentarios muchísimas gracias a ustedes lectores por leerme.**

**Gracias**


	2. Capítulo 2: La noticia se hace publica

Capitulo 2:

- Bien, pues como algunos ya sabran, el ministerio a decidido poner a prueba un pequeño experimento de purificación de sangre donde solo podrán participar los que tengan 14 años en adelante, y que claro provengan de un padre muggle y una madre maga o viceversa, junto con alguien que provenga totalmente de una familia muggle. Aunque tambien en algunos casos tiene que estar un mago/a con una pareja que provenga de una familia totalmente de magos- La verdad todo el maldito discurso todos en el gran comedor estaban quemando a Umbrige con la mirada, y creo que hasta algunos Sy ya estaban sacando sus varitas para empezar su ataque, y creo que si nadie atacaba era o por gloria divina o por que todos estabamos en shock total.

- Alguna pregunta niños?- Pregunto esa falsa, mirandonos a todos los presentes uno, por uno.

- Pues si, como se nos seran asignadas esas parejas?- Pregunto la persona menos esperada Tom Riddle, creo que ni sus lamebotas que tiene por 'sequito' se esperaba esa pregunta. Yo supongo qe ni siquiera el se esperaba preguntar eso, dado que es precisamente el la persona que nisiquiera nesecita palabras para poner muy en claro su despricio por los demás, y por 'demás' me refiero a los 'sangre sucia'

- Pues se les asignaran según lo compatibles que sea. La verdad esos papeles que estan allí, son precisamente para saber los resultados- Dijo Umbrige apuntando a un monton de papeles que estaban bien organizados sobre su amplio escritorio.

- A que se refiere?- Pregunto un chico de Slytherin, que parece que tambien era de padres muggles.

- Me refiero, que los que no provengan de una familia de solo magos, tendran que dar una muestra de su ADN en el frasco que se les prosedera a dar en unos momentos junto con un Test, que tendran que contestar con la total veracidad para poder asignarseles las mejores parejas- Dijo esa estupida de Umbrige, que para estos momentos ya deberia de haber muerto miles de veces por todas y cada una de las miradas asesinas que le dieron todos y cada uno de los que estuvieron presentes alli- Ah, y antes de comenzar les debo informar de que hay un hechizo de liberacion de mentes, para que todas las pregunta del test sean contestadas con toda la verdad posible. El Test será dado a los que provengan de familias no toalmente puras, al igual que para algunos candidatos de familias puras, que puedan conjeniar con alguien no tan puro. Les deso suerte en su T.I.M.O


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Me estoy comiendo las uñas de los nervios al estar frente al test, en el cual Umbrige procede a levantarse de su escritorio para explicar.

- Bien niños como podran ver este es el famoso test, que como ya sabran tiene las preguntas necesarias para poder definir muy bien su personalidad. Pero bueno lo que haran será lo siguiente: Contestarán el test, sin hablar y sin desconcentrarse en ningún momento. Luego de eso procederán a dar una muestra e su ADN en el frasco que esta a su lado, ¿alguien a quedado sin su test o su frasco?- Gracias a dios, que Ron no esta en la sala me da más esperanzas de no terminar con el, aunque no se de que me preocupo porque en el test la verdad estoy segura de que pondriamos respuestas muy diferentes- Bien pueden empezar, pero no podrán salir hasta que todos sus compañeros terminen, y claro cuando terminen todas sus preguntas más la muestra

¡DIABLOS! Esta mierda es interminable, ya han pasado 2 horas y no es porque sea dificil es porque es interminable el test está resultando peor que T.I.M.O, tienen todo tipo de preguntas hasta incluso unas que nisiquiera yo sé las respuestas. Y cuando me refiero a que tienen 'todo tipo' de preguntas lo digo muy en serio, el test tiene:

¿Cuando naciste?

¿A que hora naciste?

¿Que tipo de alergias tienes?

¿Que te gusta hacer cuando estas dormida?

Y cosas como esas, hasta ahora solo Tom Riddle pudo terminar su test, la verdad me da mucha curiosidad saber cuales han sido sus respuestas...

2 horas y 43 minutos han pasado desde que inicie mi test y ¡Ya esta! ¡Al fin e terminado! Aun faltan muchos pero muchos compañeros, hasta Fred sigue intentando terminar, porque sip Fred Weasley está haciendo este test me intriga mucho el saber con quien podria ser compatible Fred.

Han pasado 4 interminables horas y 33 minutos, incluso harry lucha con este test, solo hemos terminado Tom Riddle, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, yo , y otros cuantos más. Umbrige nos a dado permiso para hablar o mejor dicho mensajear con la persona que este a nuestro lado o enfrente, tambien nos han dado permiso para pegar las mesas si la persona está al lado, pero claro solo si esa persona a terminado, en este caso Michael Cornel está carteando con Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones esta hablando entre sueños, y yo ironicamente estoy al lado de Tom Riddle. Pero eso no es todo me está mensajeando incluso cuando puede pegar la mesa, no es que yo quiera 'hablar' con él.

"Que haras despues de salir, de este sofocante 'Test' " Me escribio por una hoja de papel aparentemente hechizada, para que nadie pudiera leer lo que se escribiera. Yo estoy petrificada y con los ojos como platos, al notar mi oportunidad de preguntar sobre su supuesta 'Pureza' de sangre, claro de una manera 'Sutil'.

"Tal vez pasar un rato en la biblioteca" Le conteste por la misma hoja. A lo que él solo atinó a sonreir sin nisiquiera voltear a mirarme. Diablos que será lo 'Divertido' que le encuentra a mi respuesta.

"Al fin alguien que si sabe el como ocupar bien su tiempo en cosas interesantes, no en tonteria de con quier besarse al final del día" Demonios está 'conversacion' me pone los pelos de punta, y ni se porque le sigo la corriente. Pero bueno a llegado el momento de preguntarle.

"Oye, tu no era de fam" Estaba apunto de escribir familia, cuando me quitó el papel de entre las manos, y me devolvio el papel con una respuesta que no me esperaba.

"No comas ansias querida mía. Que todo llega a su tiempo" Eso si que no lo entendí, y lo unico que me parece más sensato hacer en este momento de shock es simplemente levantar la cabeza, solo para darme cuenta de que me esta observando muy fijamente es como si me estuviera analizando muy detenida y fríamente.

Yo le podría haber devuelto la nota para aclarale que yo no soy suya ni de nadie, pero no se cuanto tiepo ha pasado desde que estamos 'Hablando', que sin darme cuenta tanto el 'Test' (O testamento, porque eso es lo que parecía) Junto con el frasco el ADN desaparecieron, porque al parecer todos están agotados de haber termindo el 'Test'. Cuando Umbrige habló

- Los resultados se los daran el proximo T.I.M.O, y antes de que lo olvide las parejas tendran que convivir, nunca en las mismas habitaciones pero si en la misma casa una semana cada cual-

Les agradezco infinitamente a mis dos seguidoras y a una persona que me hizo dar cuenta de que los que te insultan no merecen tu atención:

- Betting Life.

- Phoenix1993.

- PrincessPanchali.

AH! y la razon de el capitulo largo fue el comentario de Betting Life, disculpa los capitulos cortos lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que escribo para algo que no sea la escuela y no estoy acostmbrada.

A Betting Life y a Phoenix, les agradesco sus comentarios, a PrincessPanchali le agradezco sus animos, les dedico el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

* * *

Ya a pasado una semana desde que hicimos ese estúpido 'Test' y desde que tuve esa extraña 'Conversación' con Tom Riddle, la verdad no hemos hablado más.

Estoy ansiosa, porque en 3 horas tendremos nuestro próximo T.I.M.O, y darán los resultados y...

- Señorita Granger, ya que tiene la boca abierta y está mirando hacía mi persona, puedo suponer que sabe la respuesta a la pregunta del señor Thomas- Dijo Snape, lo cual provocó la risa de todos los Sly, que están en pociones.

- Cual pregunta profesor?- Lo cual sirvió para provocar risas más fuertes cada vez.

- 50 Puntos menos para Gryffindore, por la distracción durante las clases- Dijo Snape, a lo que Harry me dijo en voz muy baja.

- Tranquila, Snape es un idiota de mierda- Lo que le valió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Snape, cosa que me saco una sonrisa, pero el momento de reír había acabado. Ya han pasado las 3 horas y nos dirigimos al gran comedor donde Umbrige nos esperaba con una sonrisa falsa.

- Espero que estén preparados para hoy, ya saben que este es un día decisivo para ustedes- Dijo Umbrige, después de eso solo se fue a sentar en su escritorio, para terminar de ver lo que supongo yo serán los resultados. Al pensar en eso solo me mordí la lengua con fuerza.

Han pasado 1 hora y 30 minutos, todos hemos acabado el T.I.M.O, creo que hasta yo tengo respuestas equivocadas.

- Bien niños vayan al tablón de notas- MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! Esto debe ser un error, un grave error- Y niños recuerden que deberán convivir alternándose casas, claro amenos de que ya estén en la misma. Ah señorita Granger señor Riddle como premios anuales compartirán la torre de la señorita Granger- Después de ese anuncio todos voltearon a vernos y comenzaron a murmurar, algunos lo hacían para ellos mismos y otros intercambiaban murmullos entre sí. Solo pude atinar a largarme de allí.

* * *

_** SamoraFinales: No pondré e para quien escribo esto, solo pondré que es fácil criticar, pero no ser el criticado.**_

_** Te daré algo de razón, porque lo que dice es verdad**_


	5. Chapter 5: Amigos

_**CAPITULO 5:**_

* * *

después de que me calme un poco termine mi paseo sin rumbo para dirigirme al lugar más desolado que puede haber en el castillo, la biblioteca. Aun seguía con mi mal humor, pero claro eso poco le importo a mi mala suerte que hizo que me tropezara con Ron.

- Hey herms como estás? Como salieron Harry y tu?- Su ultima pregunta me hizo dar cuenta de lo muy mala amiga que fui, al ni siquiera haberle dado una sola mirada a Harry en una situación donde el seguramente me hubiera dedicado una. Aunque la verdad en este momento poco me importaba.

- Hazlo herms, solo hazlo- Y yo que creí que está 'conversación' no podía ser más extraña.

- A que te refieres Ron?- Solamente estoy aquí es para no parecer descortés, pero si seguimos hablando así me iré a la biblioteca sin más que decir.

- A que te desahogues Hermione, puedes desahogarte conmigo cuando quieras- Ya me harte no lo tolero.

- Lo siento Ron pero estoy apurada hablaremos en otro momento!- Le prácticamente grité mientras me largaba corriendo.

Cuando llegue a mi destino lo primero que hice fue irme al lugar más apartado, la sección prohibida. Apenas entré me fui a una esquina me senté y saque el diario que siempre llevo encogido en el bolsillo de mi túnica e hice lo que Ron me había dicho, desahogarme escribí todas mis penas dudas y sentimientos reprimidos y pensaba continuar ahogándome en mis penas pero un pañuelo azul se atravesó en la pagina.

- Te preguntaría porque tan triste pero mejor me lo guardo para después- Me dijo Theodore Nott, porque sip el Zabini, Pansi y yo eramos muy buenos amigos la verdad me llevo mucho mejor con Theo que con Blaise y Pansi.

- Que haces aquí Theo?- le pregunte porque tengo algo de curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

- Tenia el presentimiento de que estarías por aquí, eso y que te vi en el pasillo y entrar aquí- Eso me sacó una sonrisa, y no me olvidaría nunca de Harry y Ron pero solo nos llevamos muy bien, eso es todo.

- Entonces debo suponer que ahora tengo un acosador?- Pregunte riendo al igual que él.

- Puede suponer que tienes un guardián. Pero bueno dime que tal tus vacaciones?- Mientras más está avanzando la conversación más alegre me pongo, eso es lo que adoro de Theo que siempre está allí para mi, de Blaise que siempre puedo contar con alguien que me haga reír hasta que me duela el estomago, de Pansi es que se deja llevar y siempre tiene un consejo que darte.

- Ya te lo dije en el tren a Hogwarts Theo- Dije yo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Error, se lo dijiste a Zabini mientras que a mi me ignoraban- Dijo el haciendose el ofendido y colocando una mano en su pecho y la otra en el aire para hacer más dramatica la escena- Y como escapaste de Potter y Weasley?

- Bueno pues...

FLASH BACK:

Estaba leyendo "orgullo y prejuicio" junto con un Harry que leía inmóvil el periódico, cuando entro Ron tirando la puerta.

- Hey Harry, como pasante las vacaciones con tus padres?- Pregunto Ron sentándose en el mueble que estaba frente al nuestro.

- Pues muy bien Ron, de hecho a Sirius estuvo en cuarentena por un ataque de pulgas, a mi Remus le...- Levante la cabeza para escuchar el resto de la historia pero voltee a ver reloj que cargaba Cedric Digory, y mi impresión fue mayúscula al ver que eran la 3:47 p.m

-OH POR DIOS!- Ese fue mi grito al recordar que tenía que ir hace un buen rato ya con Theo y Blaise. Me levante rápidamente y dije.

- Me tengo que ir, adiós los veo luego- Eso fue lo que me alcanzo el tiempo de decir, claro eso pensé hasta que Harry me tomo hombro.

- Que harás Hermione?- Dijeron a coro Harry y Ron, lo que logro que me enfadara porque no podía tener vida social.

- Entiendan que el chisme mata- Les dije a lo que solo rieron.

- Vamos herms no te enfades, ya solo tienes que decir que son "cosas de mujeres"- Solo sonríe y me fui, sabiendo que tenía como excusa las "cosas de mujeres".

Estoy caminando por los pasillos entre los vagones mientras pienso en que estarán haciendo y de que estarán hablado Theo y Blaise, si es que no se hartaron y siguen allí esperando. Cuando al fin llegue al vagón Blaise y Theo aun estaban allí, Theo estaba algo raro no se es como si tuviera unas dudas, que claro le preguntaría después.

- ¡ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA!- Virotearón Blaise y Theo una y otra vez mientras se levantaban de sus asientos, aunque más Blaise que Theo.

- Lo siento es que Harry y Ron me retrasaron- Les dije yo, a lo que ellos me pusieron mala cara.

- Estúpido Potter, pero bueno dime como pasaste tus vacaciones?- Me pregunto Blaise volviéndose a sentar.

- Pues muy bien fuimos a las mont...- Y así transcurrió todo el viaje, yo contándole de mis vaciones a Zabini, Theo con una actitud extraña. Cuando llegamos yo salí primero para no levantar sospechas, raramente no me encontré ni con Ron ni con Harry, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

* * *

- Y bueno así pasaron las cosas, pero hablando de todo porque estabas tan raro en el tren mejor dicho porque estás tan raro?- Le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, la verdad hace rato ya que había olvidado mis problemas.

- Bueno mm...- dijo él rascándose la cabeza- Pues no lo se mmm...- Dijo aun estando dudoso.

- dímelo Nott- dije haciéndome la mala.

- Bien mmm yo...- Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado- ESTOY SALIENDO CON LUNA LOVEGOOD!- Dijo hablando demasiado rápido que casi que no le entendí- Ya lo dije.

- ¿¡QUE!?- Wow eso nunca me lo espere- Que feliz estoy por ti- Dije yo abrazándolo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**SamoraFinales: Ok respondo: Susan-black7: Sip, Tom y Hermione pertenecen a la misma epoca.**_

_**Momoyo20: Gracias por el consejo y te dire ¿Quien no seria vulgar teniendo esa presión encima? Eso es lo que le sucede a Hermione, si lees con detenimiento este cap te darás cuenta de que en este Hermione dice que está un poco más calmada (razón por la cual no dice palabrotas)**_

_** Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios, incluso gracias a quienes no los dejan.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

* * *

- Mmm... herms me estás asfixiando- Me dijo theo mientras se separaba de mi abrazo de anaconda, por asi decirle.

- Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz- Le dije yo, aunque después de eso lo golpee en el hombro.

- Hey que te pasa herms, porque la violencia? - Me pregunto medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Porque jamas pensabas decirme, según parece- Le comente, aunque sentí que justo después de que lo abrace alguien nos miraba.

- Ya te lo dije, no?- Me contesto con una sonrisa.

- No, la verdad me lo gritaste. Además déjame agregar que solo lo dijiste porque te lo pedí- Ahora era yo la que tenía la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, porque mientras más avanzaba la conversación más rojo se ponía theo, y claramente más divertido era para mi.

- No, yo te lo dije porque me diste lastima, aunque a quien no le daría lastima ver a la pelos de escoba barriendo más de lo debido- Me dijo bromeando mientras se pasaba la mano derecha en la mejilla para simular una lagrima falsa.

- Púdrete Nott- Le dije a lo que él solo me sonrío- Pero ahora dime, cuanto hace que están saliendo?- Tengo demasiada curiosidad sobre la respuesta, porque al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su relación.

- Ahora que se te paso la rabieta, cuenta me el porque de ella- Me cambio el tema rápidamente y lo único que hice fue sacarle la lengua junto con una mueca- Y hablando de todo, cual a sido tu pareja según el test?- No me puedo creer lo acertado de la pregunta. Pero claro, antes de dejarme ganar a discusión tenía que insistir un poco más.

- Primero que nada. No me cambies el tema- Al verse descubierto ante mis palabras, simplemente se rasco la cabeza y se puso más rojo- Y segundo. En serio tenías que preguntar exactamente eso?

- Lo siento herms, Luna y yo llevamos un año- Ok eso me puso en un profundo shock. No puedo creer que llevara un año con Luna y nadie se halla dado cuenta- Y que tiene la pregunta? No me evadas el tema- Me dijo en tono regañón y levantando el dedo índice cual padre enfadado.

- Claro, como soy yo la que evade los temas...- Le dije en un irónico intento de evadir el tema.

- Eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora, Granger. Escuelo- Me dijo él, a lo que puse cara de cordero a medio morir, que al parecer no me funciono porque él solo negó con la cabeza y dijo- Es para hoy- dijo moviendo la mano en círculos para dar a conocer su impaciencia.

- Bueno mi pareja en el test- Dije yo con fe a que eso bastara para saciar su reciente curiosidad- Ya lo dije, feliz?

- No soy idiota, dilo todo- Dijo dándole enfacís al todo y con lo único que fui capaz de contraatacar fue con un puchero y una cara de perrito regañado.

- Bueno el problema si es mi pareja- Le dije intentando vagamente salvarme de la pregunta.

- Y cual es esa famosa pareja, si se puede saber?- Dijo esto último con su mano en el mentón, mientras me hacía una seña con la otra de que me apurara.

- Tom Riddle- Le dije sin gritar sin llorar sin expresión algún en mi rostro. Theo según parece está desconcertado, tanto así que e tenido que zarandearle como unas tres veces para que volviera a su estado normal.

- E.. yo no...- Cuando me dí cuenta de que theo no estaba articulando nada coherente hable yo.

- Si ya ves, pero bueno cuéntame para cuando piensas decirle a Zabini y Pansi de tu relación con Luna?- Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y ya con un mejor animo al ver su cara de susto y horror al imaginarse todo el espectáculo que le montarían al saberse la noticia.

- E.. yo no...- Dijo en un intento de zafarse, pero claro está yo no se la pensaba dejar tan fácil.

- Mmm... debo suponer que ahora tengo un amigo tartamudo- Le dije yo con la intención de hacerle saber que su objetivo de cambiar de tema no funcionaba.

- Debes suponer que tienes un amigo al que le harías un favor enorme si no digerís nada con respecto al tema- Dijo él poniendo ambas manos juntas en modo de suplica- Y también tienes un amigo que te brindara unos cuantos tragos de Whisky de Fuego. Tanto para que te desquites la pena, como para que celebremos la vuelta a Howarts y mi relación con Luns.

- Luns?- Pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que theo ponía de nuevo su cara de horror y se pasaba la mano por la cara.

- Porque esa cara theo?- Le dije burlándome de él, dado que era claro que no debía decir el apodo.

- Hemrs, los tragos están en juego- Dijo él mirándome con desaprobación mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negativa a lo que no pude más que reírme.

- Theo sabes que yo no bebo, pero tienes razón necesito desquitarme un poco- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme. Y quería alertar a theo sobre lo que sea que nos miraba, pero algo en mi mente me dijo que no lo hiciera, así que solo acerté a despedirme- Adiós, Nott.

- Hemrs espera- Me detuvo theo, a lo que me le quede mirando con cara de pokér- No se lo dirás a Blaise y Pansi, ¿cierto?- Me preguntó con duda.

- Crees que arriesgaría a ese par de tragos?- Le dije yo, a lo que solo me sonrío.

Después de que salí de la biblioteca me dirigí a buscar a Harry para disculparme por mi comportamiento. Cuando estaba pasando por los pasillos que daban al lago negro, un alumno como de tercer año me detuvo.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- Pregunto el niño que no era muy alto y a parecer pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

- Si, en que te puedo ayudar?- La verdad tenía un presentimiento, pero no se muy bien de que.

- El profesor Dumbledore le a mandado a llamar ya- Dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza, haciendo ver que no sabía muy bien que decir en aquella situación tan incomoda. A lo que me voltee para irme a ver al profesor- Ah! y el profesor está en su nueva oficina- Dijo el niño poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de que yo ya había asumido eso.

Al terminar definitivamente con esa conversación tan extraña, con un poco de dudad me encaminé hacía la nueva oficina de Dumbledore, porque Umbrige es la nueva directora, pero Dumbledore al ver que no podía seguir siendo director, consiguió un puesto dado por el mismo ministro, como el profesor de Runas antiguas mientras la profesora Vector se tomaba unas vacaciones de un año el transcurso hacía allí consisto en preguntas sobre cual sería el motivo de su llamada, y me e dado cuenta que solo me e topado con alumnos de desde primer año hasta tercero, cosa que me está empezando a preocupar sin saber muy bien la razón.

Al fin e llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore, y tocaría la puerta pero está ya se encontraba abierta. Porque según ven mis ojos Snape está discutiendo de muy mala manera con el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Ya es suficiente que acepte esto, pero llegar a tanto!- Decía Snape llegando casi al púnto de gritar

- Oh señorita Granger, ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que no vendría- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa apenas me vio, Snape al contrario solo me dio una mirada de desprecio y asco- Vamos pase- Dijo Dumbledore mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano.

- No sabe que espiar es de muy mala educación, Granger?- Me dijo Snape cuando entre completamente- Vendré más tarde a discutir esto Albus- Dijo Snape mientras se retiraba cerrando la puerta tras el.

- Oh! que modales los míos, siéntese señorita Granger ¿Quiere un té, o prefiere un caramelo de limón?- Dijo cuando Snape se hubo retirado del todo.

- Un té si no es molestia señor- El té en verdad lo necesitaba, el pensar en el porque de que me llamarán tan repentinamente era agobiante. Y más si le contaba sobre Snape a Harry y Ron.

- Claro que no señorita Granger, al contrario- Dijo Dumbledore aun con la sonrisa que tenía desde que me vio.

- Y profesor puedo preguntar, el porque me a llamado?- La duda era tanta, que ni siquiera pude intentar ser sutil.

- Si, pues me interesa saber la razón por la cual a faltado a su clase de Runas antiguas-¡Falte a Runas antiguas! y no solo eso también falte a ¡todas mis clases! y todo eso por el estúpido test.

- Lo siento mucho señor ya no se repetirá, le pido que por favor me disculp...- E iba a seguir con mi discurso pero el

- Cálmese señorita Granger cálmese, ya comprendí- Le miré con una mezcla de confusión y alivio.

- ¿Que entendido profesor?- Tenía que preguntarlo, porque con Dumbledore nunca se sabe del todo que es lo que realmente dice.

- Que usted este agobiada por los resultados de su test, los cuales me gustaría saber si no es indiscreción claro está- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa que me hizo pensar que tal vez ya sabía es respuesta, pero igual se lo dije.

- Tom Riddle, profesor-

- Ah! ya veo- Dijo él con una expresión que no sabría describir, aunque sigo con mis sospechas de que él ya lo sabía- Y dime, como te a caído Tom? Me imagino que al menos ya se han cruzado algunas palabras- Le quería decir sobre la notas que intercambiamos momentos después del Test, pero mi instinto me indicó que no debía hacerlo.

- Pues no profesor, no hemos cruzado palabras- Le mentí descaradamente, a lo que el profesor solo me dedicó una sonrisa, pero algo me decía que el intentaba conseguir algo de información con respecto a Riddle, aunque pronto deseche la idea.

- Púes le recomiendo que lo haga, la comunicación es la base de toda buena relación- A está clase de comentarios me refiero cuando digo que cuando se habla con Dumbledore no se sabe muy bien de que hablando- Nosotros por ejemplo, siempre estamos hablando y nos llevamos muy bien, no señorita Granger?

- Eh um, si profesor- Está conversación me está sacando un poco de quicio por dos cosas. 1. Que me tenga que adaptar a decirle profesor en vez de director. 2 Que el direct, ¡Digo! profesor, me este preguntando con respecto a Riddle.

- Pero, adonde fue después del test? Porque al parecer sus amigos la estuvieron buscando, y al no encontrarla vinieron a preguntarme si sabia su paradero- Me halagaba el saber que Harry y Ron me hallan buscado después del test. Y ahora que me doy cuenta hay algo aquí que no encaja bien, y eso es: Ron.

- Profesor, fui a la biblioteca pero no entiendo porque me buscaban si me encontré con Ron de camino?-

- Es que ni él ni Harry vinieron aquí- Dijo el profesor con ese brillo en los ojos que le caracterizaba

* * *

_**SamoraFinales: Me quedo un poco más largo, no es mucho pero es una mejora.**_

_ATENCIÓN:_

_"Les quiero proponer algo mis queridos lectores. Si algunos de ustedes me quieren enviar por un comentario a una pareja o un tema o ambos para un próximo fic, con gusto me tomare el tiempo de seleccionar cinco parejas/temas que me hallan gustado. Lo que quieran participar tendrán tiempo de enviarme la pareja/tema hasta el 10/08/2014. Después de que el plazo de tiempo se venza pondré las cinco pareja/tema que más me hallan gustado a su votación."_

_ "Espero su participación"_

_**P.D: disculpen la tardanza. Y alguna que otra falta de ortografia**_


	7. Chapter 7: Nota de autora

_"Disculpen mis queridos lectores. Como claramente pueden ver esto no es un capitulo, está nota es para avisarles que por unos cuantos problemas no podre actualizar por un tiempo. Y que el plazo de tiempo para el reto de las parejas (por que los estoy retando) será para cuando terminé el fic"_

_"Disculpen la molestia"_

_Atte: SamoraFinales._


End file.
